Maestro Chipoake
Sound |ailments = Waterblight Dragonblight Bloodied Confusion (Frontier) |weaknesses = Light Nature |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Maestro Chipoake is a Subspecies of Chipoake with control over the Sound element. Its lip spines and body spikes have a more reed-like shape, releasing loud noises that can disorient foes and buff it, at the cost of its ability to gore foes. Physiology Maestro Chipoake shares many traits with the standard species, but has a few differences to set itself apart from them. Its body is deep blue with a bright pink underbelly instead of brown and golden-brown, respectively, and the spikes found all along its body are golden instead of dark brown. The spikes are notably less sharp, being shaped more like reeds, and the ones found on its tail tip are especially long, making it resemble a bagpipe of sorts. Its eyes are also white instead of blue, and its tail tip is notably larger and flatter. Ecology Maestro Chipoake is the result of a genetic defect, greatly changing both its appearance and abilities. Similar to its ancestor, it has deep blue scales, a pink underbelly, and golden spikes all along its body, making it much easier to detect in its habitats than the standard species, but in exchange, it has gained a brand new power thanks to its mutation. Its body contains organs that produce sounds powerful enough to drive prey to madness, and these sounds are released through openings on its spikes, which have developed a more reed-like shape. Unfortunately, these specialized spikes cannot be used to gore threats, for they are too soft. Similar to the infamous Poborubarumu, its sounds can also accelerate the healing of injuries and boost its abilities, and like with that monster, this ability comes from it manipulating water bubbles. However, it can only use the buffing songs through the use of its tail, which has organs and reeds that are specialized in the manipulation of water, and if the tail gets severed, its prowess in battle will be greatly reduced. Despite its newfound power, it still sits in the middle of the food chain, being vulnerable to attacks from larger monsters, such as Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Nargacuga, Tigrex, Otoltrios, Yulongreat, Kamu and Nono Orugaron, Akura Vashimu, Akura Jebia, and Abiorugu, and faces competition from other monsters near or on its threat level, such as Barroth, Jyuratodus, Crimson Qurupeco, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Plesioth, Gobul, and Fleximure. Behavior Like the original species, Maestro Chipoake is aggressive, attempting to eat anything smaller than itself and attacking anyone who draws near. However, it is far less likely to attack a foe head-on, preferring to blast them with damaging sound waves and boost its abilities with songs played from its tail, and this behaviour is due to it knowing that the reed-like shape of its spikes makes them unviable for close-range combat. Abilities While it is physically weaker and frailer than the standard Chipoake, lacking the ability to stun foes with a single blow, ward off physical attacks with its reeds, or inflict grievous wounds onto them with said reeds, Maestro Chipoake is far more proficient at ranged combat, being able to hit foes with damaging sound waves from a distance, and these sound waves can drive their victims insane, forcing them to stand in place and make random gestures. It can also increase its HP, attack power, defenses, and movement speed with songs played from its tail. Habitat Maestro Chipoake is found in the same habitats as the standard Chipoake. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,600 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 1,980 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,520 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 4,680 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 40 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 25 (Nature), 15 (Aether) * Torso/Back: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 20 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Stomach: 65 (Cut), 65 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 0 (Water), 30 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 30 (Nature), 15 (Aether) * Legs: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 20 (Nature), 15 (Aether) * Tail: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 25 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Reeds: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★★★ *Aether = ★★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Maestro Chipoake has the same attacks as the standard species, except its physical attacks deal less damage and cannot inflict Bleeding or Stun. However, its Tail Slam, Tail Uppercut, and Body Slam attacks will randomly release loud noises that require HG Earplugs to negate, and when enraged, all its tail-based attacks will release Sound-elemental bubbles that deal medium-high damage and inflict Waterblight and Dragonblight. It also has some attacks of its own. Sonic Boom Similar to Dullahool, Maestro Chipoake unleashes a loud scream which releases a sonic boom that travels a long distance. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Waterblight, Dragonblight, and Confusion (Frontier). It can use this attack both on the ground and underwater. Bubble Beam Maestro Chipoake lifts its tail into the air and roars, sending multiple dark blue bubbles in the hunter's direction that later burst upon contact with them or the ground, increasing their range. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Waterblight and Dragonblight. The size of the bubbles increases when it gets enraged. It can use this attack both on the ground and underwater. Sonic Wave Maestro Chipoake stores energy in its body, then lifts its head up and roars, releasing a damaging sound wave with a large area of effect. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Waterblight, Dragonblight, and Confusion (Frontier). It can use this attack both on the ground and underwater. Bubble Cluster Maestro Chipoake stores energy in its tail, then spins around rapidly, releasing a cluster of dark blue bubbles that slowly float away from it. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Waterblight and Dragonblight. The size of the bubbles increases when it gets enraged. It can use this attack both on the ground and underwater. Empowering Song Maestro Chipoake lifts its tail into the air and shakes it multiple times, releasing colour-coded music from it. The animation takes 8 seconds to complete, and if it succeeds, it will heal (green music), hit harder (red music), become sturdier (orange music), or move faster (white music). In G-Rank, it uses all four songs at once. Weapons Long Sword Orchestral Ankylopper --> Orchestral Ankylopper+ --> Orchestral Ankylopper G Sword and Shield Piper's Magnivore --> Piper's Magnivore+ --> Piper's Magnivore G Hammer Blue Leptobasher --> Blue Leptobasher+ --> Blue Leptobasher G Hunting Horn Blue Emaestro --> Blue Emaestro+ --> Blue Emaestro G Lance Orchestral Taospear --> Orchestral Taospear+ --> Orchestral Taospear G Insect Glaive Piper's Temnoslasher --> Piper's Temnoslasher+ --> Piper's Temnoslasher G Heavy Bowgun Blue Shatteryops --> Blue Shatteryops+ --> Blue Shatteryops G Bow Blue Poakurve --> Blue Poakurve+ --> Blue Poakurve G * Note: All of Maestro Chipoake's weapons are upgrades of the standard species'. Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 255-610 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +15 * Thunder -20 * Ice +10 * Dragon +10 * Earth 0 * Wind +10 * Nature -20 * Aether 0 Skills: Wide Range +2, Horn Maestro, Silver Soul, Hero's Danger G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +15 * Thunder -20 * Ice +10 * Dragon +10 * Earth 0 * Wind +10 * Nature -20 * Aether 0 Skills: Wide Range +2, Horn Maestro, Silver Soul, Hero's Danger Gunner High-Rank Defense: 130-395 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder -15 * Ice +15 * Dragon +15 * Earth 0 * Wind +15 * Nature -15 * Aether +5 Skills: Wide Range +2, Horn Maestro, Silver Soul, Hero's Danger G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder -15 * Ice +15 * Dragon +15 * Earth 0 * Wind +15 * Nature -15 * Aether +5 Skills: Wide Range +2, Horn Maestro, Silver Soul, Hero's Danger Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Maestro Chipoake has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Trivia * Maestro Chipoake's name is meant to invoke its empowering music. * When exhausted, the range of Maestro Chipoake's sound-based attacks will decrease considerably, and it will fail to shoot bubbles from its tail. It can recover stamina by preying on the current area's Herbivores. * Severing Maestro Chipoake's tail will prevent it from releasing damaging bubbles or playing music, making it easier to defeat. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Sound Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Bloodied Monster Category:Confusion (Frontier) Monster